It's a sibling thing
by DilaLOVE
Summary: I will explain all inside. Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Okay, so before any of you say something mean about this first just give a try who knows you might actually like it? and secondly, I was dared to do this, it's a whole lotta craziness going on in this!**

**By the way this might actually end up to be a really great story and, do you know how HARD it is to find pictures of Joey and Maddie together? Well, now you know! Also that explains the horendous cover for this, that was the only picture I could find of them together, I just kept scrolling and scrolling.**

**So any way I promised you all a summary, so, here it goes.**

Joey Rooney had everything perfect going on in his life, he was leader of the geeks, he was friends with the captain of the basketball team (both of them) and he had a wonderful family, but all good things have to come to an end, Joey knew that perfectly but he just didn't think that his perfect life would end.

Maddie. Joey's sister, a girl who people thought he looked like. He would always be next to her in photos. No one knew of Joey's wierd fasination to the captain of the boy's basketball teams girlfriend and no one ever will.

**Now, if you got this far I'm gonna give you a hug.**


	2. OMShirt

**So, If you have come this far I would just give you a hug for trying new things *gives hug* ohh and you get this *gives cookie* if you don't like cookies then have this *gives chocolate* if you are allergic to nuts than it is not my problem.**

**Now, may I present cha- *man (who needs to shave) walks in carrying a gigantic book* **

**Man: You can't start this book!**

**Me: Why can't I? Who are you and how did you get in here?**

**Man: I am the wattpad rules accomidator and your door was left unlocked.**

**Me: Okay accomidator man what do I need to do?**

**Man: You need to write down the disclaimer, showing that this isn't stolen so that you won't get sued!**

**Me: Oh, Okay.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hi, I am here to make justice and also to not get sued, but mostly JUSTICE! I do not own any of the characters such as Liv, Joey, Maddie, Pete, karen and Parker Rooney but I do own character which is made up from me. Story lines such as maddie's catchphrase _Bam! What? _is something I do not own but I do own lines which is made from my randomness and mainly my brain. Please do not sue me I am only a little girl who forgot to write down the disclaimer in my other story...shouldn't shave said that OMG I am so STUPID! I need to do some editing.**

**Okay, sorry for that just needed to write down the disclaimer and also Merry early Christmas!**

**Now, for the story that everyone has been waiting for *makes sure Man isn't there* CLEAR! Here is Chapter one of _It's just a sibling thing:_**

**Chapter one: OMShirt:**

**Joey POV**

Hi, I'm Joey Rooney. I have three siblings, Parker, Liv and Maddie. I have some awesome friends, Diggie (the captain of the boys basketball team and the boyfriend of my younger sister Maddie) and Parker and...well, don't worry I'll find some more new friends.

I just woke up 7:30am I lie down again then...OMG! I'm gonna be late for school!

I bounce off my bed and search for some clothes, I rip (let me refrase that) I mean took off my shirt and ran down the stairs. Don't worry everyone my whole family would be gone by now, Liv would be going with Maddie so they would be extra early, mom would be driving Parker to school and dad would be at school training the girl's basketball team.

I reach the kitchen to be greeted by my sister Maddie. Wait, what?

Let me remind you I am shirtless standing infront of my little sister who's staring at me.

"Why are you still here?" I ask her braking the uncomfortable silence

"Why aren't _you _wearing a shirt?" Maddie bounces back a question that doesn not realate to my question at all

"I asked you a question first" I stated looking at my sister from head to toe then back up to her blue eyes...did I just...c...h...chec...k...out...m-m-m...y...sister?

No, I remind myself, you didn't. You just looked at her. Checking if she was injured. Ya, that's what I was doing.

"And I'm scared for life" Maddie stated still dodging my question

"What?" I asked then remembered that I was shirtless "Ohh, ya, I don't have a shirt on"

"No, Joey, I've seen you without a shirt on" Maddie looked me in the eye "But, back then you were wearing pants"

Suddenly my cheeks flushed to a bright red colour and I looked down.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

My own sister just saw something that she was not meant to see!

I ran out of the room screaming.

**Okay, so, I guess that wasn't the best of endings. If your scared for life as well say _I _because I know I am.**

**That was just so wierd!**

**Any way COMMENT! **


End file.
